Once Upon a Dinner
by Sunset-leaf
Summary: SEXUAL CONTENT. You have been warned. The night before 'Boxed In' Ziva held a Dinner Party. This is my explanation of that night. Cue McGiva, some pudding, a sink and a whole load of other stuff and you've got this story D comments welcome.
1. The Dinner

"That was great, Ziva," McGee said leaning his weight back his chair, so as to stop himself swaying from the overwhelming sense that he had eaten too much. He smiled happily at a beaming Ziva who sat immediately to his right. Seated just across the table from him were an equally contented Abby Scuito and Jimmy Palmer, each of them rubbing their stomachs with pride.

"Thank you, McGee. It was a family recipe. Though if I told you what it was, I would have to kill you." Ziva's eyes glinted in the overhead light, and there was something in the look she gave McGee that made him 100 positive that she wasn't kidding. He was absolutely certain she would be able to pull it off without discovery, but oddly he couldn't quite shake the rising feelings of intrigue and excitement at the prospect of Ziva coming at him with weapons held in her extremely capable hands.

"I agree with McGee, Ziva. You cook a mean chicken curry, and the added oysters were a nice touch," Gibbs said from the head of the table.

"I aim to please," Ziva purred from the end of the table. McGee had to look twice, but she was sure Ziva had just given him the smallest of winks from the corner of her eye. He glanced over to Abby, and from the look on her face, she had seen it too. McGee chose to ignore it and instead focus intently on the various empty plates spread around the table, only to be interrupted by Ziva asking an unimaginable question.

"Would anyone like desert?" There were various moans and groans in reply, but all getting across the general consensus that if they were to consume anymore of Ziva's wonderful cooking, the possibility of spontaneous combustion may become very real.

"Are you sure? I have raspberry roulade?" she said, teasing their already tempted minds. Palmer especially looked like his own brain was having a private battle with his stomach at the mention of the delicious roulade.

"I don't think any of us could eat any more," Gibbs said from across the table from a slightly disappointed but on the whole content Ziva.

"If you insist," she said, standing up to clear their plates, each one spotless. McGee automatically stood up to help her, piling his own plate onto Gibbs' adjacent one while doing so.

"Don't you dare, McGee," Ziva said, quickly snapping her head in his direction. "I can clear my own plates up, thank you very much; and if you break one, your life will not be worth living. They were my Mother's."

"You cooked us a lovely meal, Ziva, it's only fair that I should do something to repay you for it. Besides, I won't break any of the china; you can trust me."

Ziva's eyes narrowed as she weighed up the positives and negatives of having an extra pair of hands to do the clearing up. Deciding that the pros outweighed the cons, she let him continue with no further queries. Abby began to stand up as well, but immediately sat back down again after a glare from Ziva.

"What is this? Does no one think I can clear my own dishes?"

"It's just that you made us such a lovely dinner, Ziva. We are only trying to help," Abby said, looking up at her. Ziva's expression softened somewhat and she smiled.

"Thank you, but this is my dinner party and I will be the hostess."

There were no more objections as Ziva and McGee proceeded to clear the plates. As they took them away from the table, the general chitchat started up again and the minor dispute was forgotten. McGee and Ziva left the room, followed only by Abby's watchful eye.

"So, Gibbs, er, I mean, Boss," Jimmy stuttered from the other end of the table, "Ducky told me that you have a lot of ex-wives?"


	2. After the Dinner

The front door latched into place and Ziva let out a sigh of relief. Having guests round for dinner was enjoyable, but it was hard work. The only person left now was McGee. Palmer had left first, a little redder than when he had come. There were times when that boy had no tact, and it amazed Ziva how ignorant he could be; did he do it on purpose? Abby had left very unwillingly with an all-knowing Gibbs; even after making a big show of kissing McGee goodnight in front of her. Oh well, it was she left with McGee now, not Abby.

Ziva smiled at herself as she thought of the things that had gone through her mind that evening. McGee had been wearing a particularly good pair of trousers that night, taut against his perfectly moulded ass. It had taken all she was made of to stop herself from giving it a sharp firm pinch under the table. A move that she was sure would not have gone unnoticed by Abby, who had been eyeing McGee particularly vigilantly this evening. Ziva couldn't understand Abby. She said that she didn't like McGee any more than as a close friend, but when it came to McGee and another female, she turned jealous and possessive. Surely that wasn't fair. If she didn't want McGee why couldn't somebody else want him? Lord knows she herself did. None of it mattered however, tonight was _their_ night. No Abby, no Tony, just McGee and herself, and she was going to make the most of it.

There was a small cough and she was interrupted from inappropriate thoughts about McGee and a certain leather instrument she happened to keep up upstairs at the back of her wardrobe.

"Er, Ziva. Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, Tim," Ziva said, turning seductively on the spot to face him. McGee sensed the change in her, but didn't draw back. Had she just called him Tim?

"It's just you were staring, at well, nothing."

"It is not what you can see that is important, Tim. You have to listen to your other senses too." There it was again, she had definitely called him Tim. Not McGee, but Tim. She'd called him McGee all through tonight, but now with everyone gone it was, different. She knew it and he knew it.

Ziva walked over to where McGee was standing, her eyes sexy and heavy-lidded. Leaning into him she raised her moist lips to his ear and whispered gently, her warm breath tickling his neck. "Like your hearing..."

McGee looked down at her, watching her move around his body. His muscles tensed as she placed a hand on his abdomen and moved it slowly but firmly up his chest. Still whispering into his ear, he heard her sultry voice, "Touch…"

Bringing her other hand up to rest on his chest, she nestled her nose into McGee shirt, inhaling deeply into his scent. This time she hesitated briefly with her answer as she enjoyed perhaps a little too much, the smell of his clothes. "Smell…"

McGee knew what was coming, it was only logical; she had knocked four out of the five senses out of the water. That left only one possibility and his body tingled with pleasure at the thought of it. Trailing her nose up his neck, feeling every bump as her lips brushed his skin, she made her way up to his chin. Veering off to the side, she teased him. He could feel her soft breathing against his cheek and he longed for her to get it over with; this was torture. She knew the effect she was having on his body and she laughed quietly; she was going to enjoy tonight. After a few minutes of exploring the features of his face, enough was enough; he was ready. She moved her lips back down, hovering millimeters from his. "And taste."

She delved into his mouth, her lips meshing with his. The kiss was deep, hot, sensuous, and he was loving every minute of it. His hands groped round her back, sliding downwards. He felt her tense in his arms as his fingers ran over her lower back. His hands eventually reached their target and he cupped her butt firmly, squeezing and pulling her closer up against him.

She laced her hands into the folds of his shirt, grabbing at all the material she could get. She pushed him through the door that led to the room where they had all been gathered earlier and pinned him against the hard oak table. If he wanted to get out of this, now was the moment; but somehow his body didn't seem to respond to his brain. It was hopeless, he wanted this as much as she did, and besides there was no way she was gonna let him go that easily.

"What about the washing up?" McGee teased, staring into the darkness of her eyes.

Pausing briefly she joined his gaze, "I think it can wait."

"Are you sure? You know, the longer you leave it the harder…"

"That applies to a lot of things, McGee," she murmured from somewhere around his midriff. That was it; McGee couldn't utter another word. Within seconds, Ziva had his trousers at his ankles. She sure was good when she wanted to be. McGee shuddered as he thought of what it would be like to be in interrogation with her. Not good.

Next to fall to his ankles were his boxers. Why he had chosen today as the today to wear his 'best brother ever' boxers he had no idea. Ziva was left facing a very naked bottom half of McGee and even she, who had seen her fair share of the male sex, had to stop in admiration for a second.

"What? Is something wrong? That's exactly the same face Abby had when we…"

"Believe me when I say this, McGee. There is absolutely _nothing_ wrong with you; nothing at all."

With a certain amount of pride, McGee leaned back on the tabletop and Ziva positioned herself just in the right spot.

"Hold on, McGee, you won't be ready for this."

"What do you…oh," McGee's knuckles clung hard onto the edge of the table as Ziva did her magnificent work. Whatever he had thought this would be like, he had been _way_ off base. This was much, much better.


	3. Dishes?

McGee groaned as Ziva went about her mission with pleasure. She was the perfect tease; a little slower, a little faster, she had him exactly where she wanted him, and at exactly the right height.

"Ziva…" McGee managed to form the words as his mind whirred.

Ziva's response was muffled, "mmm."

"This…is…amazing."

"mmhmm,"

"Where did…you…learn…"

Ziva moved her head backwards for a second, freeing her mouth, "McGee, are you gonna talk through the whole thing? Because if you don't find this interesting, I'm obviously doing something wrong."

McGee let out a nervous giggle that he was immediately embarrassed of, when had he ever giggled? "You are doing nothing wrong, Ziva. Please, don't stop now."

Without further interruption Ziva finished what she had intended to do and stood up, dragging her sleeve across her mouth. She leaned into McGee, her body fitting perfectly in-between McGee's still wide-open legs. Inches from each other, she moved her hands quickly up his body to the back of neck. Grabbing what hair she could, firmly within her grasp she pulled his lips to her and kissed him passionately, her breasts squashed against his chest. Just when his thoughts went to pictures of her lying naked on top of him, riding him like no tomorrow, and his body was again rising to the challenge, she pulled back. She ripped herself away from him and walked towards the door to the kitchen, an unseen grin on her face as her back faced McGee.

"Where are you going?" McGee whined as he barely held himself together on the dining room table.

"I just remembered the dishes," Ziva shouted innocently over her shoulder.

"What! They can wait; you can't leave me like this!"

"If I leave these dishes any longer, then they will be…"

"…harder to clean," they both said in unison.

Somehow, with much difficulty, McGee managed to kick off his shoes and pants, along with the hideous boxers and holding himself, run into the adjoining kitchen.

"Just um, try to hurry," came McGee's strained response. Ziva delicately washed the dishes, rubbing each one slowly and rhythmically. She even whistled a little as she did so.

"Ziva…" McGee whimpered from behind her, "please…"

"It would go quicker if you helped, McGee."

McGee hesitated for a second weighing up the inconvenience of helping Ziva wash-up, and the fact that the quicker it was done, the quicker…

McGee pulled a face and hurried over beside Ziva, "right, what can I do?"

"You can dry," she said, turning her body to face him and handing him a slippery wet plate. He grabbed it with one hand and hastened to put it down to his right, then attempting to dry it again, one-handedly. Ziva let out a small laugh.

"You can't do it like that?"

"How do you expect me to do it? My other hand is kind of 'indisposed' of right now." McGee stated. Ziva looked down and indeed, the 'indisposed' hand was clearly doing its job, supporting the magnificent erection.

"Hmm, you have a little, um big problem there." Ziva said, clearly enjoying herself.

"Er, yeah, and it's your fault!"

Ziva batted her eyelashes seductively, "My fault? But what did I do?"

"What did you do?! You only went and…and then left halfway through!"

"Oh, that. Let me see what I can do about that," stepping away from McGee's hot body, she never left eye contact. Skilfully, she wriggled herself out of the knee length black skirt she had been wearing, kicking it out of the way. One by one she popped open the buttons to the white shirt she was wearing, revealing more and more cleavage each second until suddenly it was also on the floor, along with the forgotten skirt. She was left standing there scantily clad in a matching set of black lingerie. Lace hugged her breasts and thighs and McGee almost fainted at the sight of her perfect figure.

"This isn't helping me," McGee struggled as he lowered his other hand for the extra support that was definitely needed.

Ziva giggled flirtatiously, "Don't worry, I know how I can help you." Taking it in her stride she walked confidently over to McGee and looked up into those beautiful green eyes of his. "Am I wearing too much?" she said biting her lip.

McGee just murmured in response, mentally willing her to further undress herself. It worked, as Ziva shimmied out of the black lace French knickers. "Thongs just don't do it for me," she said, the knickers landing perfectly in keeping with the pile of the rest of her clothes. "Almost finished."

Reaching behind her with one hand, she quickly unclasped her bra and fell to the floor, revealing a fully naked Ziva David.

"Wow." Was all McGee could manage.

"Thank you," Ziva giggled, "Now where do you want me?"

McGee just mouthed wordlessly in response.

"Here?" she said turning herself to face the sink and bending over it, looking over her shoulder at McGee. When McGee made no movement, she straightened back up and turned around. Carefully she hopped herself up onto the countertop, and lowered herself into the sink, which was still full of hot soapy water. Only one dish had managed to be put through the water, so the clean water slopped around her thighs, as she opened them with her hands. Legs wide open she looked up to McGee who gulped. "Or would you prefer here?"

McGee quickly ran to the room next-door and frantically searched the pockets of his trousers. Rifling through, he found what he was looking for and opened the leather wallet, tearing out a small plastic square. He ripped it open and quickly put its contents on. Running through to the kitchen, pausing only to take one last stunned look at Ziva draped over the kitchen sink.

"You don't need really that, McGee. You don't think I have planned for this night?" The truth was right there in her eyes.

"I'm just being 100 positive, my mother always said that if you don't prepare then…"

"McGee. I am naked and open to you, sitting in a sink, and you want to talk about your mother?" Ziva said incredulously

"No, I really don't," McGee said ridding thoughts of his mother from his mind. Thankful that the countertop was relatively low, and he didn't have to do anything particularly athletic to be able to please Ziva, McGee put his hands either side of Ziva's head, leaning solidly against the blinded window. Ziva just smiled excitedly as he looked deep into her eyes, preparing himself so as not to disappoint her.

Finally, he plucked up the courage and entered her strongly. The rest of the night fell away, it was just childish play in comparison to this. In and out, he took her. Every push, taking her by surprise, every thrust exciting her just that little bit more. The water sloshed around them, gaining momentum as he rode her, and every now and then would splash out and onto the floor but neither of them cared. Ziva shrieked in delight as he pushed deeper and deeper, his pace was both quick and full of adrenaline but slow and methodical and Ziva was beginning to enjoy herself a little bit too much. She hadn't imagined it would be this good. She knew it would have been good, but this? This was as near to heaven as she was ever gonna reach.

"Don't stop!" she moaned in pleasure, her hands clinging to the front of his chest. Somehow in all the commotion, she hadn't seen him remove his shirt but she was glad he had. His body was hard and firm, but soft and smooth at the same time. Could this get any better? The answer was yes.

As she came closer and closer to climax she squealed loudly, her body on fire as she felt him inside of her. He moaned along with her, each of them moving in time with the other. It was a perfect symphony of thigh and crotch, playing away into the middle of the night.

She came at the right point, not too early and not unbearably late. She yelled out into the night as he quickly followed, swelling the latex between them. They paused for a moment, each of them, gaining their breath back, before he withdrew and backed down off the sink. Still slightly breathless, McGee walked over to the bin in the corner of the room and removed the latex, throwing it cleanly away.

"You got any more of them?" Ziva said, a certain glint in her eye.

"I have enough," McGee said, his own eyes glistening with intent. The sound of them laughing in unison filled the kitchen and Ziva hopped elegantly off the sink.

"First though, we have pudding." Ziva said as she motioned over to the beautiful raspberry roulade that lay in the corner of the kitchen, in front of the bread bin. McGee eyed it with immense hunger, after what had just happened he needed energy, and plenty of it.


	4. Pudding can be Dangerous

Seated across the table, he watched her take a spoon to fluffy meringue pudding between them. His mouth watered as she tipped the spoon cleanly into her mouth, her tongue licking the last specks from the shining spoon.

"My turn," McGee said eagerly taking the spoon from Ziva. Licking his own lips, he took a huge spoonful from the silver platter and heaped into his mouth. The meringue melted on his tongue and taste of juicy raspberries filled his mouth; it really was delicious.

"You like it?" Ziva asked, genuinely interested.

"It's amazing," McGee managed to say through a mouthful of frothy pink.

"You missed a bit," Ziva said, and she leant over the table. They were still naked from before as neither of them had bothered or was particularly interested in re-clothing themselves, so McGee couldn't help but stare as she reached over the table towards him.

"Where?" McGee asked defiantly.

"Here," she said trailing a finger across the corner of McGee's mouth. Removing the small smudge of white, she licked her finger clean; in what from McGee's point of view, could be considered a very suggestive way.

A thought popped magically into McGee's head and, dipping his finger into the roulade, he scooped up some more of the delicious dessert and deliberately wiped some across his cheek, so that it just ended at the edge of his mouth.

"Mmm," Ziva smiled in response. She reached her lips up to McGee's cheek and trailed her tongue slowly over the contours of his face, removing any trace of the creamy white mixture. Ending at his mouth, she kissed him deeply, her tongue setting his lips on fire. He begged for more as she pulled away, leaving him hanging.

"Why do you always do that" McGee said confused,

"I would not want to bore you," Ziva replied simply, although somehow McGee couldn't ever see _that_ happening.

Instead of sitting down, Ziva surprised McGee by rolling over and lying face up on the table. Stretching over she took some more of the half-eaten dessert and trailed it up her flat stomach, using the rest to cover up each nipple.

"I must have missed some too," Ziva said, her eyes glistening under the overhead light.

"Mmm, must have," McGee murmured, excited at the challenge in front of him. He pushed the pudding aside and clambered up onto the table. His eyes filled with eagerness and anticipation as he lowered his head to Ziva's naval. Using his tongue quickly and efficiently, McGee traced the line of sweet meringue up Ziva's stomach, making her laugh at the sensuous feeling. Slowly he took each nipple at a time, sucking and removing any trace of that night's dessert.

Fire burned in the pit of Ziva's stomach and she couldn't take it any more. Pushing McGee off of her and jumping up off the table she skipped from the room, throwing McGee a childish grin as she left the room. Just like she had planned, McGee followed her from the room. He was darned if he was going to let her go now.

It was like a scene from the movies, like in those black and white films where someone chases somebody else round a house in fast motion; except in this version they were both naked. Excited giggles and loud snorting filled the house as the chase gained speed. It was a couple of minutes before McGee managed to outsmart Ziva and catch her as came flying through one of the open doors, her head turned anxiously in the direction. Laughing they both fell to the floor in the hallway, but McGee's win was short lived.

"Race you to the bedroom!" Ziva shouted, twisting from McGee's grip and darting towards the carpeted stairs a little way down the corridor.

It suddenly occurred to McGee that Ziva would obviously win this challenge, as he had absolutely no idea where her bedroom was; but this was a thought that cut short as McGee caught up with Ziva and for the second time they fell in a heap, this time against the stairs.

"I'm not sure I know where your bedroom is?" McGee said, this time keeping a better grip on a fidgeting Ziva.

"I would not want you to get lost," Ziva said.

"Then where do you propose we do it?" McGee said his hands still firmly wrapped around Ziva underneath him.

Ziva looked around vacantly before looking McGee straight in the eye, "Here looks as good a place as any."

McGee concurred strongly and the two of them pulled themselves into a passionate clinch before their bodies started to rock against each other. As they moved together the carpeted stairs proved harsh against Ziva's naked skin, and rubbed deep into her flesh; but it didn't stop her. It anything, it made the experience more pleasurable; there was definitely truth in the saying 'pleasure in pain.'

The act came to a steamy and positive end, and they each relaxed against the other's body; Ziva panted hard against McGee's heaving chest. It was Ziva who broke the following comfortable silence with a statement that got McGee's heart racing,

"How would you feel about a shower?"


	5. A Perfect End

Ziva collapsed on top of McGee and laid her head on his chest, listening to each breath, in and out. McGee gently stroked her hair as he felt her weight on top of him.

"Well tonight was fun," McGee started, eyeing his empty wallet strewn on the floor.

Ziva pulled herself up, and faced McGee, "What makes you think I'm done with you yet?"

"Seriously? I don't think I have the energy."

"There is always more pudding downstairs…"

McGee laughed, and raised his hand to Ziva's face, gently wrapping a strand of fallen loose hair behind her ear.

"Besides, you will find the energy when I show you what I mean," Ziva said rolling off of McGee and hopping out of the damp bed. McGee gave a confused look as Ziva walked over to her wardrobe and started throwing clothes across the room, obviously hunting for something. He face turned to concern at the sight of the red marks on Ziva's butt.

"Those friction marks are going to need a serious application of ointment, Ziva."

"Not nearly as much as they will by the end of tonight," Ziva said mysteriously,

"What are you looking for?" McGee said, choosing to ignore Ziva's last statement while getting out of bed, and automatically turning to straighten the scattered sheets.

After a moment of silence Ziva's triumphant voice hollered from inside the wardrobe, "Got it."

"Got what?" McGee answered turning to see. His question was quickly answered as Ziva pulled a huge leather trunk from the bottom of the wardrobe.

"It took you that long to find that?"

"No, it took me that long to find this," she said after removing the trunk fully from the wardrobe and reaching in to retrieve another smaller leather item.

McGee's eyes opened wide with shock, but Ziva just smiled.

"You don't seriously think that…"

"You haven't seen the rest yet," Ziva said seductively as she popped the lid to the trunk and it flew open revealing a treasure trove of magical items.

McGee's jaw dropped.


End file.
